wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy
The Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. The galaxy requires the Star Ball which Mario must ride on. Grinders will cut out pieces of the stage as time passes, and Goombas act as nuisances. Bob-ombs also appear as enemies here which can be both helpful or harmful depending on the situation. The galaxy's theme revolves around art school supplies such as paintbrushes and rulers. To unlock this galaxy, get 30 Power Stars. Planets Starting Planet This planet is a grass field with some flowers. It has a Star Ball and a Bill Board who teaches Mario how to control the Star Ball on their first visit. The only importance is the hole that launches the player to the next planet. This planet is a reference to a planet seen in the Rolling Green Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy. Paintbrush Planet This planet looks like a giant, multi-colored tennis ball protruding from the ground. It is split into four sections each with a different color- red, yellow, blue, and green. The hole is located on the red section, but is blocked and needs a key to open it. During the "Silver Chomp Grudge Match" mission, the key is located on the green section. However, during the "Masterpiece Speed Run" mission, the key is on the blue section. Goombas are the only enemies here. Palette Planet Hense the name, this planet looks like a circular painting palette. It only has a Midway Point and space junk that lead Mario to the elevator of the Flipswitch Planet. Flipswitch Planet When Mario first goes on this planet, some Goombas will attack Mario. The elevator will slowly move upwards while the Goombas, which haven't yet been defeated, will continue ramming into the Star Ball. On top is an area with six Flipswitches. The player must activate all switches to activate a path that will lead the player to either the Wooden Planet or Green Holes Planet, depending on the mission. Wooden Planet This planet, hense the name, is made of wood. It only appears in the "Silver Chomp Grudge Match", "Green Star 1" and "Green Star 2" missions. Like in the Puzzle Plank Galaxy, Grinders will cut the wooden platforms as time passes. The Comet Medal is located on this planet. This planet has a big, white ruler that leads Mario to the Silver Chomp Planet. Several enemies are encountered here such as Goombas and Bob-ombs. Green Holes Planet This planet is only visited during the "Masterpiece Speed Run" mission, which replaces the Wooden Planet. It is a long, flat, green planet with many holes in it. The only enemies here are Bob-ombs. The player is blasted to the Silver Chomp Planet at the end. It is based on a planet from the Rolling Green Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy. Silver Chomp Planet This planet is where Mario fights the Silver Chomp. Several parts of the planet are protruded from the ground, which makes knocking the Silver Chomp off the planet more difficult. Once the Chomp is defeated, the path to the Goal Planet is unlocked. Goal Planet This planet is made up of six colored pencils. After the Silver Chomp is defeated a platform leading to this planet will appear. Mario must roll the ball into the hole to shatter the ball and free the Star Ball. He must then climb the Flagpole for the Power Star. Missions Silver Chomp Grudge Match To complete this mission, the player must get on the Star Ball on the Starting Planet. They must use the hole to blast to the Paintbrush Planet. Here they will find a hole protected by a shield. The key to disable it is found on the green section. After using that hole, the player will end up on the Palette Planet. Here, they must make their way to the elevator to get to the Flipswitch Planet. When all Flipswitches are activated, Mario must take the path revealed and use the next hole to blast off to the Wooden Planet. On this planet, Mario must get past his enemies and use the white bridge to get to the Silver Chomp Planet. To defeat the Silver Chomp, Mario must knock if off the planet by ramming into it with the Star Ball. When this is completed, a new path will be revealed to the Goal Planet. Mario must place the Star Ball into the pink hole to free the Power Star. Mario must then climb the Flagpole to collect the Power Star that went up the Flagpole when it was freed. Enemies *Goombas *Grinders *Bob-ombs *Silver Chomp Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Paintbrush Planet *Palette Planet *Flipswitch Planet *Wooden Planet *Silver Chomp Planet *Goal Planet Masterpiece Speed Run The player must complete the "Silver Chomp Grudge Match" mission, but this time there is a two minute time limit. However, the key is on the blue section of the Paintbrush Planet and the Wooden Planet is replaced with the Green Holes Planet. Enemies *Goombas *Bob-ombs *Silver Chomp Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Paintbrush Planet *Palette Planet *Flipswitch Planet *Green Holes Planet *Silver Chomp Planet *Goal Planet Green Star 1 The player must redo the "Silver Chomp Grudge Match" mission. However, when they get on the Palette Planet and are about to take the elevator, they should move all the way to the left side of the elevator. When the elevator starts to move up, there will be a line of Star Bits. At the end is a Green Power Star which the player should obtain. Enemies *Goombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Paintbrush Planet *Palette Planet *Flipswitch Planet Green Star 2 The player must, once again, redo the "Silver Chomp Grudge Match" mission. The Green Star is located on the Silver Chomp Planet at the top left corner. The player can easily jump to get the Green Star, but he must be at the edge of the planet. If you think that is too risky, you can go defeat the Star Bit, free the Power Star on the Goal Planet then run back to the Silver Chomp Planet. When you get to where the Green Star is, you can perform a backwards somersault followed by a Star Spin to get the Green Star. Enemies *Goombas *Grinders *Bob-ombs *Silver Chomp Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Paintbrush Planet *Palette Planet *Flipswitch Planet *Wooden Planet *Silver Chomp Planet *Goal Planet (if you chose the second method) Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2